Koridai, Koridai
Koridai is the capitol city of the Koopa Empire Territory of Koridai. Since Koridai is an island, the city takes up the whole thing. Koridai is a very large, scenic city and houses the Koopa Empire's Aristocrats, the super rich people and super important people. To live in Koridai, one must be a Koopa Troop official, or pay 1,000,000 coins. History Koridai was first settled by the Wise Ones, a really old, wise civilization. They carved faces of their gods on the sides of the mountains of Koridai. Today, only 2 carvings remain. After the Wise Ones lived there for a long time, the Hyrulians came and conquered the Wise Ones and banished them from the Island of Koridai for some reason. After Hyrule ruled for a while, The Evil Forces Of Ganon arrived and conquered Koridai. Ganon carved his own face into Koridai and made it His Lair. After Ganon ruled Koridai for a while, the Koopa Empire came and conquered it because Ganon was stupid. Ganon was banished to live as a hobo in the Mushroom Kingdom. Before Bowser took over, Koridai had a small population of around 80,000. They were all sent to the mainland unless they had enough money. One of the people who had enough money was Morshu who still lives in Koridai to this day. Bowser, the Koopa Empire's Emperor then decided to build a huge city on Koridai that was built into the mountains because that would look cool. However, that was too expensive, so he blew up 3/4 of the mountains to build cities, and kept the last quarter to build the city into the mountain. After the awesome City of Koridai was built, Bowser sent all of the Koopa Empire's super rich and important people (called Aristocrats) to live there and party their butts off. He also utilized the island for mining, as it wielded lotsa Adobe. Geography Koridai used to be completely mountains, but when Bowser took over, he blew up 3/4 of them to build a city. This destroyed all of the ancient carvings of the Wise One's Gods exept for 2. The tallest mountain, Koridai Peak is 5,061 meters tall. Notable Locations Wendy's Castle A huge castle just 100 meters from the top of Koridai Peak, Wendy's Castle belongs to Wendy O. Koopa, Koridai's Viceroy. This is where she lives and works (by works, I mean boss people around and do absolutly nothing). It is also home to Koridai's Parliament. Ganon's Lair An old meuseum where Ganon used to live. Here, visitors can learn about Koridai's history and the history of the Koopa Empire. There is also a model of Koridai before it belonged to the Koopa Empire. Koridai Airport The airport that connects Koridai to other countries and the mainland Koopa Empire (including Gamelon and East Hyrule) Nuclear Vally A valley in between a few mountains (including Koridai Peak) full of Nuclear Reactors to supply Koridai's power. There are 30 nuclear reactors here. Koridai Mountain Base A facility on the side of a mountain that mostly mines stuff inside the mountains of Koridai. They are also planning on building underground tunnels all over the Mushroon World to connect the Koopa Empire's Territories. Koridai Mining Plant A huge base where a mountain peak used to be that is drilling a huge 100x100 meter hole to the center of the Mushroom World. The recorces extracted go to the Koopa Troop so they can use them for building and stuff. It is also the largest Adobe mine in the Mushroom World. Koridai Fusion Power Plant A large collection of fusion power plants on the east side of the island. They also make power for Koridai aswell as other parts of the Koopa Empire. Koridai Port A large seaport located beneath the the island inside a mountain, it connects Koridai to the outside world by sea. Every ship coming into Koridai must come here and be checked by security. All of Koridai's navy is based here aswell. City Design The street level of Koridai is located on a large structure that was built on top of the ground level of the island. Inside this structure is where most of the people live. Housing is free, as one must pay 1,000,000 coins for citizenship. This structure is similar to the structure in the Rome Settlement. On top of this is the many buildings in Koridai that have lotsa shops and other entertainment. There is also places built inside of Koridai Peak. Wendy's Castle aswell as the surrounding area is located on a platform towards the top of the mountain. Category:Cities Category:Cities in the Koopa Empire Category:Places